Red and Blue's Apartment
This is where the main protagonists, Red and Blue, live. They live in the same apartment, as seen in Kitty Amazing (Blue states that THEY aren't keeping the cat, stating that they actually live together). The apartment is apparently owned by Mr. Dingleberry, since he said that there is a rule of no pets in his apartment. In Flame War, OMG, and Terminate-Her! it is shown that the entire house is a mess, with cracks in the wall, and food left everywhere in the kitchen, with the fridge open. Blue and Red seem to have an XCube 5000, as seen in Flame War. They have posters all over the place and some sticky notes on random places as in the kitchen and bathroom. Their TV has a crack and there also is a Stereo with a guitar leaning on it. They have a indoor basketball hoop, and a double bed. By the light switch, there's a sign that says TURN OFF LIGHTS RED! and at the toilet door there's another sign that says RED PLZ FLUSH, meaning that Red can be forgetful. They also have a computer, first shown in Y U So Meme? and seen again in Modern Flame War 3. Now, their room's been moved one floor, now above Jason's room, as seen in Ocho Muerte. Neighbors *Mr. Dingleberry *Jason *Jason's Mother *Raccoon (Formerly) Appearances *Teasers *Flame War *Steakosaurus *OMG *Kitty Amazing *Role Playas *Camp Anarchy (Only for a very short time) *Butt Genie (at the beginning of the animation) *Lord Tourette's Syndrome *Y U So Meme? *Sex Marks the Spot *Real Dudes Bros Night Man *Terminate-Her! *Modern Flame War 3 (When Red searches for the perfect boobs) *Planet Asshole (Bathroom only) *Brain Switch (Only for a short time) *Kung Fu Winners (Bathroom only) *Ocho Muerte *Ballad of Lord Tourettes *Robot Frog *Promos *Dick Figures: The Movie *Hardcore Chore Trivia * It's the most seen named location in the series. * Another proof that Red and Blue live together is on the Bath Rhymes music video, when Blue sings: "And if I wasn't your roomie, I would complain 'bout the noise". * Their apartment's right next-door with Jason's, until Ocho Muerte. * In the last scene of Traffic Jams, Red and Blue seem to be in a mansion, but this may be fanatical and non-canon. * It's a common apartment for two rebel young dudes. * The first time it was clean was in the episode Ocho Muerte, for Blue's date with Pink. * Their computer was probably a Windows XP, judging by the sounds of when the computer crashed in MFW3 when Red was searching for the perfect boobs. * In Dick Figures: The Movie, the sofa's grey instead of being white. * Their room is on the 41th floor now. Gallery Couch2.png|Red laying on the couch from Lord Tourette's Syndrome couch2.PNG|Red and Blue sitting on the couch, from Y U So Meme? couch3.PNG|Red and Blue in front of the couch, from Season 3 Teasers Kitchen.png|The apartment's kitchen in Steakosaurus New Kitchen.png|The apartment's kitchen in Robot Frog Apartment (Deep Space 69 Promo).png|The sofa, in the "Deep Space 69" promo. Red and Blue's Bathroom.png|The Bathroom Sofa (Movie).png|The sofa in the movie Blue's bedroom.png|Blue's Bedroom Category:Locations Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Apartments Category:Season 4 Category:Teasers Category:Season 5